


Услышь нашу бурю

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Internal Conflict, Magic, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Они были на одной волне, что почти неслыханно для мастера и слуги.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 2





	Услышь нашу бурю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearken our Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020801) by [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89). 



Рин знала, что могла проявлять невиданное упрямство, особенно в тяжёлые времена, но такой уж она была. Она слышала, как за спиной шептались, что она много раз падала и поднималась, её считали сумасшедшей из-за того, что она упорно шла до конца. Поскольку Рин вызвала Арчера, она должна была знать свои пределы. Она не хотела, чтобы во время сражений слуг страдали невинные. Иногда она сдерживала Арчера, иногда он делал то же самое с ней.

Это было трудно — быть магом и мастером могущественного слуги, но и Арчеру приходилось не легче. Он отличался от её ожиданий, но Рин знала, что они стали друг для друга кем-то большим, чем просто мастером и слугой. Осознание глубоко поразило её, а Арчер по-странному напоминал кого-то знакомого. Она никогда бы не подумала, что именно он завладеет её сердцем, прямо перед тем, как разбить его и выбросить. Как будто всё, что они сделали и пережили, было напрасно.

Рин была упряма, как и Арчер; они были на одной волне, что почти неслыханно для мастера и слуги. Когда они находились рядом, Арчер забывал об ожогах, которые были на его теле, а Рин — о шрамах, и всё ради того, чтобы поступать правильно, не оборачиваясь на чужие слова. Они продвигались вперёд, каждый по своему собственному пути и в то же время по одному и тому же.

В конце концов, их бурю услышат все.


End file.
